emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Magus
Magus is a major antagonist and anti-hero in Chrono Trigger. In his youth, he was known as Janus ''Chrono Trigger'' Magus is the main antagonist of the Middle Ages. He also served as the secondary antagonist of Antiquity behind Queen Zeal, before becoming a playable character. Episode 19 - Over the Masamune Magus appear's in one of Frog's flashbacks, along with Ozzie. Magus kills Frog's master, Cyrus. After encouragement from Ozzie, Magus curses Frog, turning him from a human into his frog form. Episode 26 - Battle with Magus Crono's party confronts Magus while he is attempting to summon Lavos. Magus fights the party to prevent the summoning from being interrupted, but he fails and is defeated. Magus reveals that he was not the one who created Lavos and that his goal was to kill Lavos. At that point, Lavos awakens but in an unstable manner, which causes time gates to send Magus to Antiquity. Episode 29: Finding Paradise Crono's party encounters a young boy named Janus (Young Magus). He is a shy boy, but he does tell the party that one of them is to die soon. Episode 30: This Really Isn't a Paradise Janus visits Schala right before Zeal executes her plan. Janus reveals his fears to his older sister about the not so far away future. She tries to calm him but makes it clear her fate is sealed. She hands Janus her charm before leaving for the audience chamber. Magus has disguised his true identity and became the right hand man of Queen Zeal. Being from Zeal, he was able to predict future events with accuracy, causing him to be known as the prophet. He helps Zeal awaken Lavos. The party breaks into Zeal's audience chamber, where Zeal calls upon a Golem to fight the party. The party is no match for the Golem and falls to it. When Schala tries to free the party to help her, Magus disguised as the prophet captures her, and forces the party through the gate they came through. He then forces Schala to seal the gate. Episode 37 - Lavos Beckons Crono's party confronts Zeal and Magus, but they too late as Zeal summons Lavos at his full power. The party is swiftly defeated by Lavos. Magus then ditches his bluff and reveals his true intentions to kill Lavos for revenge on how the beast has impacted his life. Though, Magus was still not strong enough, and has his energy drained by Lavos, greatly weakening him. After Crono's death, Magus is sent away to safety, with everyone else, by Schala. Episode 39: Chrono Trigger Magus is confronted by Marle's party. Magus explains his role as the prince of Zeal, particularly what happened when summoned Lavos in the original timeline. As Janus, he entered the Ocean Palace's core to look for Schala. Just then, Lavos was summoned, and caused time gates to send everyone to different times. Janus was sent to the Middle Ages where he was found by Ozzie and raised to be Magus, the Fiendlord. He then reveals his role as Zeal's prophet while also explaining his only wish is to get revenge on Lavos. Discouraged, he warns the party that staying on their goal to slay Lavos will only result in death. He calls Crono a fool for fighting Lavos, but this angers Frog. Magus invites Frog to a duel, but Frog declines. Seeing no other way to defeat Lavos, Magus joins the party. Episode 45: Fort Ozz Magus is curious how his generals are getting along without him. The party goes with Magus to check on them. Once Magus and Ozzie reunite, Magus is glad to see Ozzie, but Ozzie rejects Magus, claiming he abandoned them after his defeat. Ozzie decides to try and kill Magus. The party then decides to end Ozzie antics once and for all to bring peace between humans and fiends in the Present. Trivia *Magus is an optional party member as the player can decide to fight Magus, where winning kills him in the process. Alternatively, never talking to him in the North Cape skips the interaction entirely. *Magus is the only playable character in Chrono Trigger to use multiple types of Magic *Magus where's a blue cape in his in-game sprite, yet his official art depicts him wearing a red cape Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Chrono Trigger Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Blue Haired Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses